Daze!
by The Most Awesome Person Ever
Summary: Your love reminds me of a funeral song, from ages ago. A southerner's love, and a northerner's half-spun funeral song.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fulfilling night for Im Yong Soo. He was proud of his people and their accomplishments. Moreover, he was proud that he got to show off for America, and he was able to sneak in a few grabs at the concert.

"DA-ZE!"

A questionable (drunk) America looked at his Korean ally; "Why do you always shout that after a concert?"

"It means that my land is great!" The dark haired brunette grinned as the two nations turned the corner.

"Hey! I'll say it too!" The American was overly pleased with this new knowledge and immediately started to shout, "Da-ze!" repeatedly, only stopping when the two had finally reached the military base in Osan. "Hey thanks Korea for the awesome concert! You guys really know how to dance don't ya!"

"It's because us Koreans /invented/ dance!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Oh yeah- what time is that meeting again?"

"It's not until Monday at noon."

"Okay! Uh what day is it today? Yeah! It's Saturday!" Actually, it was Sunday now, but Im Yong Soo didn't want to correct America. He paid the American too much respect to be able to correct him. "Anyways," the American continued, "I hope the meeting goes well! Your brother's starting to get on my nerves."

Im Yong Soo smiled and bowed. "Yes, I agree America-oppa." And curtly turned around to walk back north, in the direction of his brother, leaving America to return to his own barracks for the night. Yes, he had used the girl's version of 'elder-brother', but he thought it was cuter to say it like this. Either that or the alcohol was causing him to be a bit tipsy.

Grim faces lined the path of the DMZ on both sides. The usually bold South Korean soldiers were hiding half of their bodies behind blue buildings, aiming their guns towards the north. Their neighbors, for appearance sake, stood between the buildings; their weapons loaded and ready in case the 'southerners' made any sudden movements. It was a scene like any other day at the border, but today was different. There were no American tourists, there were no cameras being flashed, and the line that ran across the ground, through the buildings, and down the center of the meeting table, was more visible than ever. Even America and South Korea looked serious as they sat on the 'southern' side of the table.

Of course, none of the nations spoke to each other during this meeting. The nations hadn't been on speaking terms since the Korean War. Politicians from the South, however, were different than their represented countries. The humans were eager to strike peace with the North and unite the country. Im Yong Soo would never say it aloud, but he too echoed those same feelings as the humans. Brown eyes met similar eyes across the black line that separated them.

"Da-ze." An almost silent whimper was heard throughout the small 'house'.

The representative who had been speaking at that moment had silenced as all eyes were glued to the southern nation. With a small apology and a wave of a hand, the meeting continued. Even though everyone in the room was curious to know what the nation had said, they paid no mind. The politicians of these days did not care about their nation incarnates; some would even argue that there was no need for the nations anymore. America gave South Korea another one of his questioning looks before returning to his 'meeting-face'; Im Yong Soo hoped that America would forget about this, but doubted it.

Again, brown eyes met those of his brother's only for Im Yong Soo to hold back the emotions that flooded through him. The look in his brother's eyes told the South an all too familiar story coated in blood. And yet, the story was not just a story, it was a promise to the southerner. It was a promise of the past that ensured the death of Im Yong Soo. A promise that held true once North Korea could surpass the American intervention and finish the war instead of staying at this false 'stalemate'. North Korea knew that the land was great. He wanted the land for himself and to finally finish the funeral song that America had interrupted all those years ago. His brother would stop at nothing to regain the land that was rightfully won before America had come into the picture.

The meeting had gone nowhere. Neither side agreed on anything important. Of course the human politicians would blame South Korea's interruption for this result. It was best to ignore those politicians; they had no idea what they were talking about anyways; they weren't even old enough to remember the Japanese occupation.

Im Yong Soo was glad that America had left the nation alone to himself for the small tradition that the South Korean had picked up after his meetings with his brother. A familiar stump rose from the ground where a small memorial adorned the hardened wood. It was a solemn place that only the nations could properly visit; it was a 'neutral-zone' where the South could set foot in the North. From this spot, Im Yong Soo could truly feel closer to his brother's heart. But the love song playing in the southerner's heart was echoed by a half-finished funeral song by the northerner's.

**-end**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there!<strong>_

_**This is a very short story that I thought worthy of posting! Haha~ Actually, I'm playing a game with a friend where we send each other prompts and we have to come up with a plot for the prompts that we receive. I just submitted it to her, and thought I would also submit it as a story for y'all to read. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**~The most awesome person ever**_

_**Oh and before I forget! The prompt she gave me was this: "Your love reminds me of a funeral song, from ages ago."**_


	2. Author's Note!

Hey everyone! I'm so glad you liked this story! I'm currently writing the next Chapter to Such Beauty in Despair, but because so many of you like Daze and have asked for a follow-up , I've decided to continue this story! It might take me a while to get to, but do know that it's coming! Also, the co-author to Two Wrong Turns… is currently getting a new phone so I haven't been able to communicate with her concerning the next pieces to the story. Hopefully we are able to re-establish our communications and continue such an awesome PruxBelxGer Tragic Drama.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

TMAPE


End file.
